


He Never Succeeded

by Softichill



Series: He Was Never [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I don't mind if you're harsh tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not tagging snorkmaiden or sniff because they aren't really that important, Little My is a gremlin, M/M, Maybe a drabble?, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, fluff-ish, flustered snufkin, moomin kisses, uh yeah, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill
Summary: Snufkin was planning to have a peaceful day with his friends, but Little My decided to cause a bit of trouble.





	He Never Succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> Uh okay just a quick note,  
> In this series each oneshot will continue off the other in some way, but not completely other than small references to the last one.  
> Alright sorry to bother you with the note and enjoy! :D

Snufkin tried not to fall in love with Moomintroll, he really did. Every time he travelled in the winter snows he fought to shove Moomintroll into the back of his mind, but was never successful. Every time he and Moomintroll sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, the mumrik tried not to turn a bit red or daydream, but he was never successful. Every time he saw Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden being close, he tried his best not to feel a pang of sadness deep in his heart. But he was never successful.

In this story, his luck was no different.

On that day, Snufkin was running and playing with Moomin and his friends on the beach, as usual. The sun was high and bright, tossing its warmth down to them as the breeze danced about to balance it. The waves were calm and lukewarm, bringing with it seashells and driftwood as if they were presents to the group of friends. Sniff was hunting for lost money, Little My was causing her routine of mischief, Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden were collecting seashells and presenting them to each other as gifts of appreciation, and Snufkin sat back, his wide, green hat sitting over his face to keep out the sun as he lounged against a rock and played his prized harmonica. All was well.

However, Little My soon began to lose interest in the trouble she was causing. She had already done it so many times before, she wanted to do something new. It wasn't long after she thought that, though, that she got a new idea, one that would cause trouble for probably everyone but her. This was going to be fun.

The mymble child hid behind a rock, giggling quietly to herself as she watched Moomintroll walk over to Snufkin with a shining, color-packed opal in his snowy paw. Peeking out, she ran over the plan a few more times in her head, looking closely as Moomintroll handed her half-brother the gemstone. Then, right as Moomintroll started to stand she sprinted out at her full speed in front of the furry friend and tripped him forwards.

The force of her speed was enough to knock Moomintroll right off his feet, sending him forwards and landing his snout onto the smooth ridge of Snufkin’s nose in the form of a Moomin kiss, and causing both to turn raspberry red, Snufkin more so than Moomintroll.

For the red Moomin, it seemed more so that he was red from embarrassment and surprise than, say, a crush or something. But, Snufkin had quite the opposite case in this situation.

As soon as Moomintroll’s soft nose was touched to Snufkin’s, his heart rate increased, the blood rushed to his face and made him feel hot to the touch, his previous gentle smile was having a tug-of-war between falling completely and getting even bigger, the only visible sign being that it was trembling. He couldn't help but think think This shouldn't be happening, What's going on? Why is this happening? Why am I liking this so much?? Just then, his mind suddenly drifted elsewhere. It drifted to the thoughts of this happening in any circumstance, and not because Little My had caused it, but with purpose and love. The feeling of Moomintroll’s snout against his nose felt right, physically and emotionally, as if they were two parts of a puzzle that were meant to be put together. But, all good things come to an end as his “friend” pulled away as quickly as he had touched down and as Snufkin caught himself leaning forward into it.

Snufkin just left himself hanging there with a red face as Moomintroll ran over to Snorkmaiden in order to explain before she started getting too petty. He couldn't help himself, just sat there staring off into space again and having daydreams of him and Moomintroll leading the happiest lives they could as a couple.

He quickly shook his head and snapped out of it, if only halfway as he saw Moomin giving Snorkmaiden a kiss as a sort of apology. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue, almost crawling out as he had to bite his cheek in order to stop himself from shouting out 'Wait! Come back! I love you!' He shut his eyes tight and pulled his hat over his face, bringing his harmonica to his lips again in order to get them to do something other than humiliate him.

He had almost confessed to Moomintroll. He almost had. 

 

...

 

 

But he was never successful.


End file.
